A small moment
by Rondobella
Summary: A few small moments in the lives of Adrien and Marinette... There will be quite a few of them, but they are short :)
1. A mysterious smile

"I can not believe you beat me ten times in a row! I'm supposed to be good at this!"

Adrien laughed, as his dear friend Marinette blushed, laughing with him.

"I guess I'm stronger than I look." She said, holding her arm out as if to show off her muscles.

"Seriously, though. You'd think I'd beat you at least once in an arm wrestle."

She giggled again, playfully hitting Adrien's arm. "Better hit the gym." Marinette said, mustering up enough confidence to wink at him.

"You are too cute, sometimes." Adrien said, with a dreamy look in his eyes. He looked towards Marinette and gave her one of his shining smiles. Then he shook his head. _What am I saying? She's just a good friend! _He thought.

Marinette blushed a deep pink color and placed her elbow on the table, ready for another round. "R-ready?" She said, a little flustered from her crush calling her cute.

"You bet." Adrien said. He placed his own elbow on the table, ready to be defeated again. "How'd you get so strong anyway?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a secret." Now it was her turn to smile, a mysterious one that left Adrien wondering what she was hiding.


	2. Turned Tables

"Good morning, Marinette. Nino, Alya." Adrien said, walking into class. He took a seat next to Nino, placing his bag on the floor.

"Good morning." They all chorused back.

"Marinette that boy is glowing. What did you do yesterday?" Alya whispered to Marinette.

"I beat him at arm wrestle." Marinette giggled, not able to hold it in at the face Alya made. Alya's eyebrow was arched, her lips turned in.

"So weird..." Alya said, turning her attention to Nino.

"Adrien, dude! What has gotten into you? You're so... Bubbly today." Nino said to Adrien, poking his shoulder.

"N-nothing. Just had a nice day with a friend is all." The blonde replied, blushing. He glanced behind him to Marinette, his blush becoming more red.

"Ooh Marinette! Look how the tables have turned. He's blushing darker than tomato head's hair!" Alya remarked. She elbowed Marinette, watching as her bestie smirked, her own blush creeping up on her.


	3. A few puns :)

Marinette sighed dreamily, peering off her balcony to the beautiful view of Paris.

"I don't think I'll ever stop loving this view." She said to no one in particular.

But a certain cat's voice echoed back, "It's a sight to see. Beautiful indeed."

A soft thud, and he landed beside her. "Hello, Chat Noir." She said, smiling at him.

"Hello, Mari. Such a beautiful night, huh? Just look at all those stars _littered_ across the sky. Makes me_ paw_nder on how quickly the day went by."

Marinette giggled at the puns and playfully shoved him away. "Alright kitty cat, save the puns for Ladybug!"

He laughed along with her and shrugged. "Once a _punny_ cat, always a _punny_ cat, _Puuur_incess."

Marinette sighed dramatically, placing her hand on her forehead. "What will I ever do with you?"

The pair laughed and chatted for a while, until Chat had to leave. He leaned down and kissed the back of Marinette's hand, and said his goodbyes. "Goodbye, silly kitty." She mumbled as he jumped off into the darkening night.


	4. Designs

"Nice designs Mari!" Adrien leaned over Marinette's shoulder to see what she was drawing. For once she had made it to school early, and she was sitting on the staircase that lead up to the main entrance of the school.

"Th-thanks!" She sputtered, blushing.

He sat down beside her, placing his book bag next to him. "Can I look at them?" He asked, indicating with his hand to her sketchbook.

"Oh! Uh, of course!" She said, passing the book over to him.

He flipped through the pages, his eyes widening with awe every time he did so. "Marinette, these are wonderful! You're going to be a great designer someday." He smiled his enchanting smile at her again. _Hmm... yep, still cute. I have really got to get that thought out of my head..._ He thought.

Marinette beamed, "Thanks! I'm really hoping I can do fashion designing when I'm older." _Wow! I didn't even stutter! _She thought.

However, both of their thoughts were cut short when the warning bell went off.

Adrien passed the sketchbook back to Marinette and stood up. He picked up his own bag as Marinette gathered her things. He reached out his hand towards her, helping her up. She gladly took his hand, marveling at how soft yet strong it was.

Once up, he let go of her hand. "Want to walk to class together?" He asked.

"S-sure!" She said, her smile bright.


	5. Camembert

"Adrien!" the old kwami cried.

"Yes, Plagg?" the boy in question answered. He was sitting at his desk, twirling a pen in his fingers. His physics homework lay open on his desk, forgotten for the time being.

"I'm hungry." Plagg complained, followed by his tiny stomach making grumbling noises.

Adrien laughed and spun in his chair. "Plagg, you just ate!"

"But I'm _hungry_ still!" he floated towards his companion, hovering in front of his face. "I need camembert!"

"Okay, okay! Is there any left in your cabinet?" Adrien asked.

"No. I ate it all from in there." Plagg huffed and crossed his arms.

"Well, who's fault is that?"

"Mine..." Plagg mumbled.

"I'll order some more online. For now you can eat a small, tiny, _itty bitty_ amount from the emergency supply cupboard." Adrien said, reaching out to scratch his little kwami's head.

"Yes! Score!" Plagg zipped away, off to find his stinky cheese.

"Such a passion for cheese. I sometimes wonder where he got it from." Adrien said to himself before turning around and resuming his homework.


	6. Messy baking with Tikki

"Hmmm...hmm." Marinette hummed as she worked her hands into freshly made dough. She dipped her hands in the flour bag sitting beside her, and continued kneading the dough. Her parents were out for the night, so she decided to bake with Tikki while she had the chance.

"Tikki can you pass me the sugar?" Marinette asked, focused on her hands.

But Tikki didn't reply. Marinette looked up from her work and glanced around her. The ancient kwami was no where to be seen. "Tikki?" She called out.

She wiped her hands on her flour covered apron and looked over and under things around the kitchen, but couldn't find Tikki. "Tikki! Where'd you go?"

"Yaaaaaa!" Marinette turned just in time to see Tikki fly out from the flour bag, giggling. Flour burst from the bag, covering the two of them in flour. "I've always wanted to do that!" She squeaked happily, watching as the cloud of flour slowly settled.

Marinette giggled along with her friend, reaching out her hands for Tikki to rest in them. "My goodness Tikki look at this mess!" Marinette laughed while she rubbed Tikki's head, clearing off the flour.

"I couldn't help myself." Tikki said through giggles. "I'll help clean up..." She flew up and out off the room, phasing through the nearest wall. A few seconds later she came back in carrying a broom pan and small brush. "Let's clean so we can finish those croissants and move onto cookies!"

Laughing again, the pair got to cleaning the now flour-covered kitchen.


	7. Purrrr?

"Achoo!" Chat sneezed for the fourth time in a row. He wiped his nose and sighed.

"Bless you again, kitty." Ladybug giggled.

"It must be those darn pigeons. I'm allergic to feathers." He said, sniffling.

They both were sitting on the edge of a tall nameless building, their feet dangling over the deserted streets of Paris.

"Maybe it's because you're a cat." She said, looking over at him.

He stared back with intrigued eyes. "Y'know... I do wonder sometimes how much of a cat my miraculous makes me." He said, looking back into the distance.

"Well, you sometimes crawl like a cat." She said, smiling at the thought of Chat running around as a cat all the time.

"Hmm I do that a lot. But I mean, do I do more?" He said, looking at her once more.

She met his eyes, thinking back to remember any obvious cat-like things he had done. A sudden idea popped into her head and her eyes went wide.

"What is it, M'Lady?" He said, tilting his head to the side.

"I just had a thought..." She let her voice trail off as she leaned over and scratched her partner behind his faux ear.

He immediately started purring.

"You _can_ purr!" She yelped, excited.

"M'Lady..." He started, but stopped as soon as she began to scratch both ears. A rumbling purr came from him, and he closed his eyes, the image of a real cat getting pet.

"Oh how cute!" She said, laughing. She stopped scratching him for a minute so he could stop purring.

His eyes flung open and he whined, "It felt so nice too." He said, pretending to pout.

"Well I guess you're more like a cat then we thought." She said, returning back to her original position.

"Well this cat definitely likes scratches. _Purrfur_ably from M'Ladybug." He said, winking.

"Was that a double pun?" She said, smiling.

"You bet, bugaboo." He smiled his devilish grin, then plopped his head into her lap. "Pet me again!"

"No way kitty, I'd be spoiling you."

"_Purr_lease?" He made a puppy face, ironically, and she finally gave in.

"Just this once..." She smiled, and happily scratched her partners head, as he closed his eyes. What a _purr_fect night.


	8. Signed the fence

"Girl, are you seriously going to try that again?" Alya asked, her eyebrow shooting up and her hands on her hips.

"Yes." Marinette replied, scribbling her name on a sign up sheet. The sheet read 'Fencing for beginners'.

"I thought you agreed to give up fencing." The brunette sighed, leaning against the wall next to the taped up sheet.

"But I'm actually really good! And it's fun. Besides, Adrien will be there." She sighed dreamily, as her best friend laughed.

"If you're that good, you wouldn't even need that class. Girl, you're hopeless." She stood up straight and flicked her hair out of her face.

"I've always been, haven't I?" Marinette asked.

"For as long as I've known you... Yes."

The two girls giggled, when suddenly a voice came from behind Marinette.

"Hey girls. Whatchya laughing about?"

Marinette gasped and turned around, smiling. "H-hi Adrien! I was just signing up for class fence. I mean class for fence. I mean I was signing the fence." She smiled at him, backing up so she was standing next to Alya.

Alya face palmed, as Adrien laughed it off.

"Cool, I didn't know you liked fencing." He said.

"Yeah, it's a lot of fun. I'd like to learn the b-basics." Marinette marveled at how she didn't mess up too bad that time, giving her a little confidence.

"If you want, I can help you out a little bit. Finally put my skills to good use." He smiled. She melted.

"That'd be great!" She replied, not even noticing when Alya slipped away to find Nino.

"When's a good time for you?" He asked, stepping a little closer.

She gulped and checked the schedule on her phone. "I'm free today at 5?" She said, looking back up at him.

"That actually works for me! Want to meet at the park?"

"Sure!"

"Nice! See you there, Mari." He said, before turning away. She could've sworn he winked at her as he turned...


End file.
